Remnants of the Gods
by Redemption4life
Summary: Just before he was executed for being a traitor, the boy was rescued by a mysterious man. With the ability of the mysterious man, the boy found himself in an alleyway, figuring out what will await for him in this familiar yet strange new world. RWBY X 神契幻奇谭 or the Legend of the Ancient Soul.
1. Trailer

**A/N: So I decided to write a crossover of RWBY and a manga that no one probably has seen before unless you're chinese. If you have seen the work before then good for you. I merely wanted to create a story using the work of my favorite artist. So without further ado, let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: Rooster Teeth is the creator and owner of RWBY while** **神契幻奇谭 or the Legend of the Ancient Soul is created by L Dart,** **刘冲.**

"Am I dead?..."

The boy was lying as the rain fell onto the ground, splashing his face with cool droplet of water that were running down on his face.

Pulling himself up, he tiredly tried to sit himself up. Looking around where he was, it was unfamiliar. This was not where the organization was, rather than forests and ancient statues, this was an alley. Dark. Damp. It was best if he got out of the alley.

As he pulled himself together up, he brushed off the dirt off his clothes and realized that there was something next to him when he was lying on the ground. It was his Guzheng, somehow miraculously untouched.

He picked it up and hugged it. It was the most precious thing to him. It was with him from the beginning. Before his execution. Before the organization. Before when his parents were murdered. Before the genocide. Back when he was a happy-to-go kid with his family. This instrument allowed him to remember life back before all those hardships.

As he strapped the instrument onto his shoulder, carrying it like a guitar bag. He then looked at his hands and started to focus his mind. As if he was calling out with his soul.

A glittering light began to shine as it surrounded his hands and slowly sending particles together as if the boy was conjuring something. A flash of light sparked and out of it came a red Chinese wine gourd.

"So my artifact is still with me…" said the boy, sighing in relief.

"Hey, you there, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" A voice yelled out angrily. The boy turned to see several thug-looking people coming toward him with weapons.

"Hey kid, scram before we decide to change our minds." the grunt yelled, trying to intimidate the homeless kid. The kid however didn't look fazed at all.

The grunt being angry, walked up to the kid and said "Do you have a death wish or something?", raising his sword at the kid's face. However he was answered by a blunt force to his head as the kid knocked him out with his gourd.

Seeing that their comrade was knocked unconscious by the mysterious hobo. All but one of the grunts started to charge at the homeless kid.

Seeing that they were relentless, the kid skillfully dodged their attacks and returned them with his attacks of his own. Compared to the demons that he fought back then, there guys were clearly unskilled with fighting, probably used to intimidate other people.

Just as the kid was beating up the group of assailants, the grunt that wasn't fighting, took out his phone and called for reinforcements. "Boss, Boss, we got this crazy martial arts kid beating up our guys. We need help fast!"

Just as the kid was finishing on the last guy, several groups of grunt came out of the door. Out of them came out a lot more henchmen than before. Some of them holding bats, some with swords, and some of them with guns. Seeing that there were more of them, the kid looked at the impeding force that was going to kill him.

He scratched his head. It was not like he wasn't surrounded before. "You messed up big time kid. Any last words?" said the grunt that called for back-up. He was answered with a giant rock to his head, knocking him out unconscious.

The men looked at the unconscious grunt before re-directing their attention at the kid who was tossing up another rock in his hand. The kid then threw the rock, knocking another grunt unconscious.

"Get him!" yelled one of the grunts. The grunts with the guns started to fire them at will. Unfazed by the incoming fire, the kid uncorked his gourd and holding it in front of him. The gourd started to whirl in wind as the bullets heading toward him, started to get sucked up by the gourd bottle. As it finished sucking up the last bullet, he corked the bottle.

Surprised by what happened, the grunts charged at him with their bats and swords, and started charging at the kid.

As if he didn't noticed the impeding army coming toward him, the kid uncorked the bottle and started to drink from it, which led to him being a little drunk and ditzy. The first grunt took a swipe with his sword, only to miss as the kid tilted himself back without losing any balance. He then met with a headbutt to the face as the kid lunged forward, smacking his forehead into the grunt's face.

Swaying around, dizzy from the alcohol he drank, the kid dodged the incoming slash from various grunts who all tried to attack him. Some he dodged by leaning back, some of them leaning forward. It was clear that the 'drunk dodging' he was doing was clearly effective and that the grunts weren't able to land a single hit on him.

As he dodged, the kid returned the grunts the favor by counterattacking with his own techniques, beating up the grunts with unorthodox methods. As time passed on, the kid was knocking the grunts unconscious, piling them into a huge stack.

* * *

"Ah, my favorite hobby, wine collecting." replied Junior as he carefully looked at the new wine bottle he had purchased. It was a rare one and cost him a fortune to buy it. Just as he was about to put the bottle away, a grunt burst into his office. The bust-in stunned Junior for a bit which led to him dropping the wine bottle. Junior angrily looked at the grunt.

"Look at what you did, you idiot!" yelled Junior in frustration.

"So...Sorry boss, I didn't mean to." apologies the grunt as he wheezed, trying to stabilize his breathing. Junior held up his hand, signalling that he didn't want to hear any of the apology.

"What the hell you want?!" asked Junior angrily to the frantic grunt.

"Boss, someone is literally beating up all of the men we sent a while ago and now they need backup." explained the grunt as he frantically tried to shook his arms implying that it was serious trouble.

"Ugh, go get Militia and Melanie, I'm going to go and see who is this jokester and if I find him/her to not be any concern of my time at all. I'm going to make an example out of you to show what happens if my men don't do their job properly." warned Junior in frustration

The grunt gulped and quickly went out to do what he said. Junior sighed in disbelief. Few days ago, a certain blonde trashed this place and now this. Seriously if he wasn't continuing the family business, he would have been a bartender somewhere else, minding his own business. He took his repaired bat and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Boss, what are we dealing with?" asked Militia checking her nails, "I have, like, stuff to do."

"Yea, like I certainly need to repaint my fingernails again." replied Melaine also looking at her fingernails.

"Yes I get it but apparently the guys can't beat up a single person so I'm checking out who it is. And I need you two to deal with him if he is a potential threat." explained Junior.

"Got it" replied Militia and Melanie in unison.

As they exit the club, they found a pile of unconscious grunts, stacking one on top of another as if they were all used to create a human pyramid. On top of the pile, there was a homeless-looking kid sitting, drinking from an gourd. Apparently the kid was drunk as he looked a little ditzy as well as drunk when trying to balance himself on the pyramid.

Seeing the pyramid, Militia and Melanie were about to fight when Junior stopped them. He looked at the drunk kid that was sitting on top of his men. The kid fell down due to his drunkenness, rolling full back on the ground. As he helped himself up, his stomach began to rumble.

Junior watched as the kid started to hold in his stomach as he was hungry.

Rather than fighting with this guy, perhaps there was another way to deal with person.

* * *

"Hey kid, got a name?" Junior asked, crossing his arms as he looked at the young man that was munching down on the food.

The boy gulped down his food and began to speak.

"Sor...ry… I do not … speak… En...ga...lish." explained the Kid gesturing with his hands.

"Well this is going to be hard." Junior commented as he scratched his head in frustration, "Look kid, I got a question for you." He started to gesture with his hands in hopes of trying to communicate with the hobo kid.

"What did you do before?" Junior asked while gesturing with his hands as well.

Somewhat understanding, the boy made a gesture of slicing his head off. "I… kill…mon...sters... he replied as he used two of his fingers, making a gesture of decapitation with his neck.

Junior smirked. So he was an huntsman. No wonder he was able to fend off his henchmen like they were nothing.

"Hey kid, how about you work for me? I can get you food and board here, all you have to do is work for me." Junior explained with smirk, "Originally I wouldn't care for a homeless guy like you but because of an incident involving a blondie crashing my place, I got to stock up on men and skilled pros like yourself. Seeing how you dealt with my men, I'm pretty sure I need someone like you in my roster."

Junior led out his hand and said "So what do you say?"

Seeing his hand out, the boy grabbed it and shook it almost unconsciously, agreeing to the deal.

"Alright then, before I take you in, is there a name I can call you." Junior asked gesturing for his name. The boy looked at him.

"Zui Gui" was his reply

 **A/N: That's the trailer, I probably going to edit this first before I start writing a new chapter. On the next chapter, if you have not seen the work that is being used to crossover with RWBY, then this would be useful for you. It is a referance sheet so that you can get an idea of what the universe is like for the second work. Peace**

 **Edit: I changed the instrument to a Guzheng since it allows more notes than a Guqin. In fact from what I see, I think the weapon the assassins used in Kung Fu Hustle was a Guzheng rather than a Guqin.**


	2. Ancient Soul Reference Sheet

Thanks for reading my cross-over and that really why I wanted to do this was to spread L Dart's name (My favorite artist by the way).

Anyway for this, I would like to explain the mechanics of his work in this cross-over.

In order to understand this story, you have to have a little knowledge over Chinese Mythology and the universe of the manhua.

* * *

 **Chinese Mythology Section**

In the beginning of time, there was nothing but **Chaos** , an element that we as humans nor the gods that were to born, could understand. However from it, came an explosion of light. Out of it was the Great Creator, **Pan Gu**. He awoken and split the Chaos apart, creating the land and the sky. With his power and his trusty axe, it was said that he used his body to move and upheld the heavens for millions of years before falling down for an endless sleep. His body became the parts of the earth that is today.

After his death, there was a being that had lived before his awakening. Unfortunately due to complications with translation, I will refer to it as **the Great Ancestor of the Balance**. Pangu's spirit splitted into three main gods which I also going to refer to as the **Three Pure Ones** from Taoism: **Jade Pure One** , **Supreme Pure One** , and the **Grand Pure One**. Although they did not compete with each other, their god followers fought one another due to different beliefs. Thus the First Great God War happened. The war devastated the lands, leading to the destruction of the world. Finally, it was said that out of all of the gods, the **Jade Emperor** was the victor and became the sovereign of the world of gods.

And from the ashes of the great god war, there were several deities that were not interested in it but rather were focused on the re-creation of the world. **Nuwa** and his husband, **Fuxi** both labored to recreate the world as well as creating mankind, breathing life into them. Thus came humanity and that they became the creatures that dominated the world today.

After the time of the gods had passed, several tribes competed for the land itself. From the north was the Nine Li tribe who were not actually humans but more of grotesque demons that had survived the hardships of the Great God Wars. In order to fight them, the First Emperor of China, Huangdi or the Yellow Emperor strike a deal with the gods, becoming followers in exchange for the power they had. Thus the Huaxia people that followed the Yellow Emperor, became inheritors of the ancient souls of the gods. The HuaXia people and the Nine Li tribe clashed, creating the second God War. Eventually it led to the defeat of the Nine Li people, allowing the HuaXia people dominate the middle kingdom.

In an unknown period of time, it was said that **the Great Ancestor of the Balance** ordered Chaos to consume and seal the gods within itself even the **Three Pure Ones** in order to free humanity from the influence of the gods. From then on, it became the time of mankind and artifacts were created due to the deal with gods before they were sealed.

After time passed on, humanity had decided to focus on technology rather than the artifacts, discarding them from the face of history. The technology that they used allowed them to pursue a more modern society, forgetting the ways of the old. Through trial and error, Humanity walked a new path where they no longer found themselves worshipping the gods but rather believed that they would find a path on their own. However it was said that the gods will once more awaken through the deal that was created, and try to lead humanity to the correct path.

* * *

 **Power Ranking**

Most of the artifact used in this universe have a power ranking to it. Originally the story uses a specific power ranking that the author created when measuring however instead of the refering to his ranking system due to the bad translation (literally one of the ranking means "Three Kings"), I'm going to use the letters: S, A, B, C, D. S being the highest. It is said the older the artifact, the higher it is ranked on the scale. There is another ranking in the ranks referring to High, Middle, and Low. For example, for my OC, his artifact's ranking would be only C-High at best. Although his ranking is low, I wouldn't be sad about it which is why I will explain the reason to you.

For the S-Class, there is only one artifact that is at this level, which is PanGu's axe. It has the power to create and destroy all things in the universe. Unfortunately the inheritor of his soul, in the actual work, can only use 1 * 10^-100 of its original power due to its massive power it has however even at that power, it still considered as extremely powerful as the inheritor of the soul can create anything he/she wants. For example, a brand-new house, money, gold, almost anything that comes to her/his mind however it is only limited to inanimate objects. The artifact's destruction potential is at least mountain-level. It is safe to say that this axe was created before the age of the Gods * **Note* I'm actually not sure if it is limited to inanimate objects. The series actually still has not ended and I'm guessing that the artifact should have power to do so since it is infinitely stronger than most artifacts.**

For the A-Class, if I were to estimate, there would be less than 5 artifacts that have this rank and even then most of them are considered as 'powerful'. Like the S-class axe, the inheritors of these artifacts can only access a limited amount of the original power due to their vast power potential. The **Time Manipulation** is one of the artifacts ability. Most of the artifacts used at this level are considered as 'god-level'. The S and A class do not use the high to low level scaling. These artifacts were created before the Xia Dynasty.

For the B-Class, although not as powerful as the above, they are still pretty OP in a sense. People who possess these artifacts at this level are extremely rare. Most of the artifacts can have powers varying from **Kandata Strings** from **Needless** to **Infinite Tsukuyomi** from **Naruto** at a lesser degree. These were most likely created between the Xia Dynasty and the Qin Dynasty.

For the C-Class, are considered to be rare. Think of 1 out of 10000 people having an artifact at this level. This is where the level of famous chinese people in history are at, such as Zhuge Liang and Kong Zi. This is also the power ranking that my OC's artifact is at. Powers are but not limited to **Probability Manipulation** to **Teleportation** from **Dishonored**. These were most likely created after the Qin Dynasty and the year 1000.

For the D-Class, this is where most of the Huaxia people are limited to. These artifacts are still considered a cut above from normal people. Think of these as a convenience to your everyday life. Powers are but not limited to **Camouflage** to **Intelligence Empowerment**. The artifacts are more recent, calculating near the end of the year of 1000 or more.

These are the power rankings for the artifacts however although the S-Class can be seen as the most powerful one in terms of the rankings, there is one more artifact that is much more powerful than the S-Class Axe. Unfortunately not wanting to create spoilers for the creator's work, I won't talk about it.

* * *

I hope that this information was useful for people who are reading this work of mine and that I appreciate if you could go and check out the writer's work, **神契幻奇谭** or in English translation, **The Legend of the Ancient Soul** , though there aren't any scans in other languages other than Chinese and even then, you could only find a limited amount of websites that offer scans of this particular manhua. However I'm just doing this because I really respect the person who made this and that I really wanted to spread his work. If you wish to see more information about the work, write a review saying that and I'll include some more information when adding the author notes in the story.

 ***Note: If you actually are going to read the series, let me warn you with this: Akame Ga Kiru. To me, it was probably the original Akame Ga Kiru-oriented story before the actual Akame Ga Kiru story itself.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just watched the 6th episode of RWBY, realizing that there are 4 maidens, This makes my storytelling a lot EASIER. I guess that I can include more of the elements from the Chinese Manga into the story. Fun fact: Zui Gui name means "Alcoholic"**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY and The Legend of the Ancient Soul are owned by their respective creators. I don't own anything but OCs.**

"Hey Zui Gui, take those crates and put them in the storage room." Militia said ordering Zui Gui around. Though he didn't enjoy doing menial tasks, Zui Gui sighed and heaved the crate. He walked slowly towards the storage room. Even though Zui Gui was appointed as a bodyguard for Junior, he still had to do grunt work. Militia and Melanie got out of those jobs due to the fact that Junior spoiled them as if they were his daughters.

As he placed the crate into the room, he turned and exited the storage room. It had been a couple of days since he was employed here. His daily routine here, was to do grunt work during the day and guard duty at night, shifting with the two sisters so that he could get some sleep. As a bodyguard, he had to make sure that no one was trashing the place as well as disturbing the customers here in his boss's club.

As he walked away from the storage room and entered the dance floor, he spotted Junior, talking to a person. Wanting to hear the conversation, Zui Gui walked toward them and as he did, he realized that the person Junior was talking to had a sense of authority to him. Just as he approached, Junior finished the conversion and saw Zui Gui approaching. "Zui Gui, I need you to go on a task." replied Junior.

"...What is it?" asked Zui Gui. His english had improved a bit since he first came here through books that Junior gave him. He was also occasionally taught by the sisters as they made fun of his inability to speak the language.

"As you know, we are a bar but we are also considered as the 'shady' part of society however we still have to do our part to the community when it comes to hunting Grimm." explained Junior in frustration as he got an order from the authorities that he needed to contribute to the team, "In order to make sure that the academies don't searching this place, I need you to go with several other huntsmen to hunt down the Grimm near the north coast."

Grimm. The monsters of the world. Having no soul, they only seek for utter destruction of those who do. It is still a mystery to why they think that way. During his stay here in the bar, he learned various things from the grunts as well as his employer with the sisters. They sounded just like the monsters he fought back when he was still in the organization.

Zui Gui nodded and said "Understood… when?"

"You'll be going be transported when you reach the Beacon Academy. All you gotta do right now is follow him and listen to whatever he said during the errand." Junior explained nodding to the person who was waiting at the door.

* * *

Zui Gui nodded obediently and turned to follow the man.

"Wait here." ordered the man, pointing next to the door of the elevator.

Zui Gui did what he said. As he lean on the wall next to the elevator, the man pressed a button on the wall on the other side of the elevator which made the machine above the button, buzz. The machine then started to speak out.

"Come in"

The entrance opened. The man signalled Zui Gui to enter the room. He walked into the room, turning his head to see that the man was not going in with him. Zui Gui scanned the room around him.

Large, Spacious, you could say that the man who was in charge was an extremely important person. The room was nothing Zui Gui had seen before.

"I see that you are one of the mercenaries that were recommended for the job."

The voice snapped Zui Gui out of his thoughts, making him to see what was in front of him. It was a man, perhaps 30 - 40 years old. You could tell that he had been through a lot if not being very experienced. He wore a black coat with a green scarf around his neck and was wearing the glasses, the ones that Zui Gui had seen before in those old chinese gangster flicks.

"Please come in, I just want to confirm that on our agreement over the mission." He replied gesturing the empty chair in front of him.

Seeing that he wanted to talk, Zui Gui had no choice but to comply with his client. He walked towards the seat and sat on it.

"For starters, let me introduce myself. My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this Huntsman Academy. Here we train the best huntsmen and huntresses to slay the creatures of Grimm that plague this world as well as upholding the peace." The man with glasses explained.

Zui Gui was silent.

"Although I'm aware that you are from what we considered as 'shady' part of society, as a huntsman, I cannot doubt the fact that there are individuals that are equal in terms of skill in that part of society." He explained, "Although we have conflicting interests, we do need to work together when it comes to defeating the hostile creatures of Grimm as they are the main enemy of civilization."

Zui Gui was still silent.

"And so, in order to take advantage of each other's cooperation, I have decided to use forces from different factions even if they are from a questionable side." Ozpin explained.

As Ozpin talked, Zui Gui raise his hand in which Ozpin noticed.

"Yes, is there a question you wanted to ask?" He asked.

"Could you … repeat that? I didn't… understand… " Zui Gui explained, "I don't know… the language… very well…"

Just taking in the fact that he was not a native speaker of English, the language that was used in the entire world of Remnant, shocked Ozpin. Nevertheless, he did not show any of the shock he felt and instead cupped his hands together and placed them on his lips.

"I see…"

This was the first time that Ozpin had dealt with a non-native speaker. Almost everyone he met had a native tongue of English. Perhaps there were parts of the world that he was not conscious of. He then attempted to communicate with Zui Gui.

"My apologies for my lack of insight, in short, I just wanted to let you know that if you complete this assignment, you and your boss will be appropriately rewarded." explained Ozpin, trying to communicate with the person in front of him.

Somewhat understanding what he said, Zui Gui nodded, giving Ozpin the implication that he understood what he just said.

"Thank you, for your mission, you will be accomplished with several other huntsmen." Ozpin said the entrance of the door open. The sound of the entrance opening made Zui Gui turn to see a woman walking in.

"Glynda here will take you to the transportation to the destination of the mission." Ozpin explained, "I wish you luck in your mission and I hope that this cooperation will lead to the two parts of society working together."

Seeing that Ozpin had finished, Zui Gui nodded and stood up to follow the woman to the transportation Ozpin was talking about.

* * *

"So you're the person that Junior sent." said the huntsman with a smirk, "Though I don't expect people from the 'shady' side of society to make any contributions to the mission. Mercenaries don't match up to us, professional huntsman." The huntsman was accomplished by two more who seem to be his co-workers.

"..." Zui Gui was silence. Although there was some difficulty in understanding what they were saying, he understood that they were taunting him. However he chose to ignore them. Because if he didn't, his boss would have troubles with the authorities.

Ignoring the huntsman's taunts, he sat on a seat on the bullhead, looking out the window. They were being transport to the Forever Falls Forest if he heard correctly, due to the fact that the school needed to clear the area so that they could bring students for an outdoor class.

"I swear to dust, we don't need some merc messing around. Us going there will be enough to deal with those beasts in the forest." taunted another huntsman, "Hey you merc, why don't you just wait and get the return bullhead to go back to that seedy place you came from?"

Again, Zui Gui didn't care. After all, if he did retaliate, his boss would be in a bad position. All he could do for now is ignore what they were saying. He continued to look outside as the huntsmen fired away their taunts at him.

* * *

"And that's the last of them. I can't believe that the administration would worry over a small amount of Grimm wandering around the area." The huntsman said. The group had just finished killing the last of the Grimm they had spotted in the area.

"From what I heard, Beacon Academy was going to conduct a outside class here and that they wanted to keep the area as clean as possible." His associate explained.

"Yea, but to go so far to hiring useless mercenaries. The administration must be underestimating us when it comes to dealing with problems like these." laughed the same huntsman, "Especially with the useless mercenaries, he hasn't done anything but dodge their attacks. Utter waste of money from what I see."

His associates laughed as well as Zui Gui watched them laughing as well as splurting out taunts at his direction. However he paid no heed to them since after this mission, he'll probably never see them again.

However they stopped laughing as the ground suddenly started to rumble.

"What the hell was that?!" asked the huntsman.

"Don't know, but I feel that it's coming from that way." replied his co-worker, pointing toward the direction.

As they looked up, trees were crashing down and out of the them, was a huge herd of Grimm coming towards them. The herd was consist of gigantic Grimm, much larger than the regular norm for the huntsmen.

"%^&*! It's an herd of giant Urza and Beowolves coming towards us!" yelled the huntsman seeing a huge herd of the black animals charging toward their direction.

"Holy shit, everyone let's run. We need to get back to the return bullhead! Let the Beacon administration deal with this crap." replied one of his co-worker worried about their safety.

"But the Bullhead is not here yet!" replied another.

"#$%^! Then let's get out of here!" ordered the huntsman.

However escape wasn't an option for them. The herd was going toward them at a fast pace and that even if they ran away, there was no doubt that the Grimm would catch up.

Seeing that escape was impossible, the huntsmen knew that they were doomed and started to prepare themselves for the worst. As they made their final prayers, Zui Gui pushed them aside.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" yelled the huntsman trying to stop him.

九洲神降

万器灵解

These words came out of Zui Gui's mouth as light soon gathered around his left hand. The light that was gathered, all came together. Out of the light came a gourd.

"What the hell?!" yelled one of the huntsmen, seeing what just happened.

Zui Gui positioned himself in front of the incoming herd of Goliath and held the gourd with the opening against against them. The gourd started to suck in a huge area of air. It was like a twister was being sucked in the gourd.

As the Goliath approached, they started to stop as if they knew the person in front of them was dangerous. However it was too late; the gourd was sucking them in.

As they tried to escape, the gourd began to suck in more ferociously than it did initially, creating a huge twister of air being sucked in. The Grimm tried everything to hold their ground: grabbing hold of the surface, clawing the ground, even running in the opposite direction. However all was in vain.

All of them were sucked into the gourd just like a black hole sucking in light. Their bodies became distorted and were forced into small particles in order to enter the small opening of the gourd.

As they stood watching what was happening in front of them, the huntsmen watched in awe as they saw the person they were taunting moments ago, sucking in the Grimm with his gourd, leaving none of them behind.

Just as the last one was sucked into the gourd, Zui Gui took a sip from the gourd. He spat the liquid out.

"Taste like water…"

* * *

"I must thank you for your efforts on removing the Grimm in Forever Falls." commented Ozpin before taking another sip from his mug.

Zui Gui stared at him for a while before he started to talk. He was back at Beacon after he finished sucking in the Grimm with his artifact. On the way back, the huntsmen didn't say anything to him . You could say that they were much more respectful than they were in the beginning of the mission. However just as the Bullhead arrived at Beacon and that he was about to leave, Ozpin wanted him to stay for a chat..

"Send payment… to my boss."

"Of course, I have already send the payment to him just before you have arrived back to Beacon." Ozpin explained, "Leaving that aside, I just wanted to ask you something. How old are you?"

Zui Gui answered him

"17"

He was 17 on the day of the execution. He had joined the organization when he was 12 and had spent 5 years training himself with the usage of his artifact and even before then, he was an martial artist before losing his family to a fire.

"I see, you are at the age of where most of my first year students are at. Could I make an offer to you?" Ozpin asked.

"What's the offer?"

"If you wish, I can enroll you into my academy, seeing that you are capable as an combatant as well as having a huge control over your aura." explained Ozpin, "My academy accepts all walks of life, good, evil, human, faunus… etc. You are no exception to the rule. Here we only wish to train the best huntsmen and huntresses in order to uphold peace as well as protecting civilization from the claws of the Grimm. So what do you say?"

Zui Gui shook his head. Although the offer was tempting, he didn't wanted to accept it. After all he still felt that he had not paid back his boss in full for everything he had given to him. Food, Lodging, even a Job. Zui Gui was the kind of person who didn't stop until he was able to pay back to his provider.

"Thank you for your offer… but… I am… very happy with the… position I am in." He explained.

"Very well, the offer will be here anytime you wish to accept it. You may return here to take offer whatever you like though it would be more preferable to be as soon as possible." Ozpin commented, "For now I'll send my associates to help you get back to your establishment."

"Thank you." Zui Gui replied and turned away, exiting the room.

As he walked away, Ozpin sighed. Although it was a shame to see a potential future huntsman candidate that could protect this world, walk away just like that, not all things can go as people wanted. Perhaps fate wanted him to do something else.

However Ozpin hoped to see this enigmatic individual again but for now he had things to do.

For he was the headmaster of a very important academy after all.

Entering Junior's club, Zui Gui walked into the dance floor, seeing that the area was packed with the same frequent dancers and night timers that the night offered for the club. As he viewed the area, he saw Junior cleaning glasses. He walked up to the bar stand.

Noticing Zui Gui, Junior placed a glass of wine onto the bar stand. Zui Gui took the drink and downed it quickly.

"You done well. As a reward, you get a cut from the reward receive as well as the whole night off. Go get some rest while you can. Melanie and Militia will cover you for the night." Junior said.

Zui Gui nodded and went back to his lodge. As he walked away, Junior smiled to himself. The kid was nothing but good fortune. Perhaps he made the right call for taking him in.

* * *

Zui Gui entered his room to see that there was a letter on his bed. Curious by it, he picked it up to see the language used was not English. Rather it was a language he was familiar with, Chinese.

Wanting to see what was written, he opened it.

 **A/N: So although the 6th episode of Volume Three was how you would say… disappointing, you could say that it was booster for me when I was having writer's block. Sorry for the late release but I recently have finished taking my final exams, leaving me with butterflies in my stomach over the test scores. Since it is Winter Break, I plan on writing more but not too much due to stress. So another thing I want to walk about was writing information about the Chinese manga universe just like RWBY but I doubt that it would be useful. So I decided to see how many people PM me over wanting information on that universe. If there are too many, I'll just write a page just like the reference sheet I did a while ago. Peace**


	4. Reference Sheet 2

So right now after typing the first chapter, I realized that I have a serious case of the writer's block. So instead I decided to write another reference sheet giving more insight into the Chinese Manga.

 **Awakeness**

Awakeness (觉醒) is very important when it comes to the artifacts. A person must a certain degree of awakeness in order to realize, activate and see his/her artifact. Once they have reached that certain amount, they can use the powers of the artifact; The more 'awake' that person is, the more 'power' the person can get access to. But the more awake that inheritor is, the more chance that his body and mind will be controlled by the original person who created the artifact. Fortunately for the people of Remnant, something happen in the past in which allowed them to fully awaken their own aura thus not having the penalty of being controlled. However this led to a drastic decrease in the power that their aura project and also 'mutation' of it. The awakeness is on a scale of 8 in which 2 is the minimum (I guess?) to see your own and other aura. 6 or more will lead the original user to take over the mind and body of the person but will activate the full potential of the artifact. Currently there are several ways to increase the awakeness.

Strong Simulant, for example, feeling despair after your parents or loved ones died or having a near-death experience or even extreme shock therapy though this would be in the 'death experience' category.

Strong usage of certain words, for example Pyrrha Nikos unlocking Jaune through her set of words and a help of aura. In the Chinese manga, 九州神降, 万器灵解 is the official code word for unlocking artifacts.

The main way is through a certain 'key'. Unfortunately due to the fact that this is crucial to the story in the Chinese Manga, I won't go too much detail with it.

And when there is a 'key', there is also a 'lock' that deactivates the artifact, locking the powers away. No revelations on the 'lock' though.

 **Leveling-Up**

So thinking that the artifacts are stable and that it probably won't be able to 'level-up' in the ranks. What you're thinking is not wrong and that it is logical however there is a 'way' to 'level-up'. But to its criticalness to the actual Chinese Manga story, I cannot specify what should be done in order to do so. Also my OC will **NOT** be able to access such a thing as he has not done the prerequisites in order to do so. Although I can't tell you the process of how it works, I can tell you the effects. Not only does the inheritor's artifact 'level-up' but so does the person him/herself. The more times he does this certain 'thing', the more godly he becomes. In fact, when done enough times, the person can ascend to godhood becoming an immortal him/herself.

 **Top Ten Artifacts**

So because of the latest RWBY episode talking about the 4 maidens and everything, I decided to include more stuff from the Chinese Manga. As you know, if there is a ranking system, there is pretty much a top ten list for what is considered as the best… I won't reveal too much about them but take note that at least two of them will come out in the story. One for the maidens and other by the mysterious person.

And that is probably the last reference sheet I'll do for this fanfic. But more information is needed, I'll act accordingly.


End file.
